


Don't Forget to Count

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows how Akaashi has a tendency to call people out on their mistakes. Bokuto actually keeps track of how many times Akaashi has something to say about him, and that's how many spanks he gives Akaashi as punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Count

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Fukurōdani and Nekoma decided to have a mixed practice after some time of being away. It was raining hard outside and no one wanted to leave just yet, at least not when the game was getting good. Both teams were giving their all even if it was a practice game; what made it more fun was all the shouting between captains.

Both setters for the teams stayed together once they paused the game. The two of them didn't talk much but they could understand each other better than anyone. After all, they would look over to see their captains and realize what they go through was about the same.

Kenma sat on the bench and played his game quietly while he listened to Kuroo shouting and playing around during the break. Not once did Kenma look up to see if something stupid was happening since the first time he caught Kuroo messing with Bokuto. He didn't need the stress. Instead, he kept his attention on his game as best as he could until those bursts of moments when Kuroo would get loud again.

Akaashi stayed standing beside Kenma; not once has he sat down. Today, that was the only thing odd about him. As tired as Akaashi was, he didn't sit down. His legs could be aching but there were other places on his body that hurt worse. He tried to not draw attention to him constantly being on his feet but Kenma knew.

"Do you not want to sit next to me." Kenma asked, keeping his eyes on his game. As much as he knew he shouldn't stick his nose into Akaashi's business, he was curious as to why Akaashi wouldn't sit next to him.

Akaashi looked down at the blond setter, seeing his focus on his game. Akaashi wasn't surprised that Kenma noticed but he was hoping that he wouldn't say anything.

"I like standing." Akaashi responded plainly.

That was not his reason.

Kenma would have said something but he kept his mouth shut instead and focused on pulling a combo on his game.

Akaashi was still looking down at him, but he wondered how Kenma could be so engrossed in a violent game like that. During all the breaks, Kenma would rush over to his bag just to find his hand held device so he could resume the game he saved. That was the fastest Akaashi has seen Kenma move. It was remarkable.

Before Akaashi could ask Kenma anything, he found someone standing in front of him. It was shocking because he didn't expect Bokuto to be so quiet; he was just waiting with a smile on his face. Kuroo was in the background, yelling about Bokuto which didn't faze him. Bokuto just held his wide grin and his bright colored eyes shined as he watched Akaashi.

Bokuto was waiting to be praised. He liked it when Akaashi mentions all the good stuff about how he's playing. Akaashi would be generous enough to tell Bokuto that he was the best at spiking or that he was good at intimidating the team. However, he had more than just the good stuff to say to Bokuto.

"You missed three serves and an opportunity to spike. Instead of spiking, you tried for a feint but that wasn't very good." Akaashi said bluntly and continued. "Although Kuroo is your friend, it's still bad sportsmanship to trash talk during a game." He said.

Akaashi could say all this without feeling bad. He'd keep a plain expression while he stated all the faults with Bokuto. Not once has he found a reason to bite back. The only reason Akaashi would be cautions is because he thinks Bokuto might go into a mood; only then would he sensor and sugar coat what he wants to say since it was also his job to cheer Bokuto up.

What was still odd was that Bokuto continued to smile despite being told all the things he did wrong casually. By this time, Bokuto would be begging Akaashi to say something good or annoying him. He'd whine and maybe throw his slight temper, then Akaashi would have to cheer him up so he could get back into the game. Right now, he had a smile on his lips while he stared at Akaashi.

Kenma looked up since he thought the silence was unbelievable. He was curious enough to want to know why Bokuto wasn't crawling on the floor and holding on to Akaashi's leg.

Were they training him?

Kenma thought he should try that with Kuroo.

"That's four, Keiji." Bokuto said with a smile on his face.

Akaashi could feel the stinging pain at his lower back and upper thighs. His hands stayed tightly clasped together as he tried to distract from the pain. This was why he couldn't sit down. It would hurt worse if he did. The heat was beginning to throb and that was the only thing he noticed.

Bokuto had a kind smile on his face, and as plain as Akaashi was trying to be, there was a small glint of fear in his eyes.

As much as Akaashi wanted to say something, he bit his tongue and looked away quickly. Would Bokuto say anything else? Akaashi had the chance to correct himself, but to change the number Bokuto said wouldn't be possible.

Akaashi was at four now.

The game wasn't finished yet, but he was at four.

Usually, he would have twice or triple that around this time but Bokuto managed to get his blunt comments down to as little as possible. How? Akaashi didn't want to think about it.

He was at four.

Bokuto turned around and responded to Kuroo's comment from across the gym, running over to mess around with him.

Kenma was still looking up, now his attention on Akaashi. He was just a little confused. There wasn't supposed to be anything stopping Akaashi from making Bokuto realize his mistakes. In those terms, Akaashi could be rude and blunt, but just now he wasn't. Even as he told Bokuto bluntly what he did wrong, Kenma thought he was extremely hesitant.

Was Bokuto really counting how many times Akaashi says something about what he does?

"I'm glad Bokuto can count." Kenma mentioned plainly.

When Akaashi looked down, he was slightly shocked to see that Kenma was looking up at him with his golden colored eyes that were actually showing interest.

"One time, Kuroo asked Bokuto how many sandwiches he had, and he said three while holding up two fingers." Kenma said and looked down at his game again, pressing play so he could resume.

Akaashi really wasn't surprised to hear that. "That happens." Akaashi said as he looked towards the court, watching both teams hang out during the break.

"Are you really trying to stop calling him out during the game?" Kenma asked, curious. "That's the only thing I find enjoyable." He came out with it for once.

Kenma had only Akaashi to talk to, with the exception of texting Hinata on his phone when he had the chance to. He liked that Akaashi called out everyone, that was one thing he wanted to do but doesn't have the strength for.

That was the best part about Akaashi. Sometimes he would just have his blatant disregard for anyone's feelings and point out their bullshit so they stop making the same mistakes. Even though he's a second year, he'd do it to anyone above him. He'd call out the first years too.

What was also amazing about Akaashi was how he handled Bokuto. He was the only one that could hold him on a tight leash and keep him restrained. The only way to do that was to point out what Bokuto is doing wrong. He had to anyway, Bokuto was their ace. Even if they can get by without him, they needed him.

Akaashi was thinking about Kenma's words but he remembered that he was already up to four.

His fingers tightened together in their hold and he tried to ignore the pain he felt at his backside. He would have to try and keep his comments to a minimum no matter how much he had to say them.

What number would he get up to by the end of the game?

Once the break was over, their volleyball match resumed. The rain was pouring harder outside but everyone was too focused on what was happening on the court. No one was ready to go home, even if it was getting late. The teams decided to do more than just two sets to call the game but that's what made it so hard. Of course they would give their all just to show their strengths and new tricks, but there would soon be a point where they wouldn't have strength for tomorrow. That wasn't their concern however.

Most everyone had enough endurance. The breaks would get shorter and shorter once each team wanted to be declared winner of the intense practice games.

Kenma would still run over to his game.

Akaashi hasn't sat down once.

And Bokuto would keep reminding Akaashi where he was at in terms of numbers. By the fourth break, Akaashi was already at fifteen. Considering how there were things he left out on purpose, the number was high. He has multiple opportunities to say more but he bit his tongue so he wouldn't get out of control.

Bokuto was kind to him about it, keeping a smile on his face and the excitement in his eyes. The higher the numbers got, the more ecstatic he was. There would be no way Akaashi could redeem himself and bring down the number. It was too late.

After a certain point he would stop caring, but this evening was not the same. He was careful, and the more he let his mouth run, the more he would hate himself for not biting his tongue.

Everyone else was just glad that Bokuto could count.

By the end, Nekoma won the practice match but Fukurōdani begged for a rematch for the next day.

Tomorrow, they would have to do it again.

It's good practice but there was only one person that knew he had to be cautious. Akaashi wasn't sure if he wanted to play another practice match.

Everyone was still reluctant to leave because of the rain. Akaashi was waiting patiently till Bokuto came beside him and held an umbrella over him so they could walk together. The rain was heavy but it wasn't enough to drown out Bokuto's excited talking. He had a lot to say and Akaashi listened like usual.

Even if he didn't say anything, he always listened.

Akaashi was careful not to sit down for most of the day. His legs were shaking and his feet hurt. His face remained expressionless, however, so no one would know that he was in pain.

The only person that would be able to tell was Bokuto.

Together, they walked in the rain, and Bokuto told him things about his day as they usually do. Sometimes, Akaashi would spend the night with Bokuto when it was too late for him to go home. Bokuto would keep him up all night and then he'd go through the cycle the next day. Bokuto couldn't calm down, and Akaashi never tried to make him.

Bokuto's loud and energetic, always messing around with Akaashi. Unlike him, Akaashi is more reserved besides his need to tell people when they're doing something stupid; he is sharp-tongued when he wants to be but even he has his limits.

The two of them were always together when they could be despite their opposite personalities. Akaashi would sometimes find himself closer to Bokuto than he needs to be but he doesn't stop himself.

Once they get to Bokuto's house, he again reminds Akaashi of the number from earlier.

Twenty.

It's not as bad since Akaashi has endured worse, but he did have a high number the night before. Bokuto would not go easy on him just because Akaashi might be sore.

"Bokuto..." Akaashi said quietly when Bokuto moved his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to him.

Bokuto took a seat on his couch and brought Akaashi forward. His arms stayed around Akaashi's waist, his fingers aching to touch lower. It was that time of night again. Bokuto looked up to see Akaashi's face, wondering if he would be hesitant, but the small glint of fear was gone from Akaashi's eyes.

"Be gentle." Akaashi couldn't find it in himself to beg so he didn't.

"Does it hurt?" Bokuto finally let his hands move lower on Akaashi's back, pushing his shorts down to feel his ass.

Akaashi winced slightly and bit his lip to hold back a hiss. The answer to Bokuto's question would definitely be a yes. Akaashi's ass was bright red, and when Bokuto rubbed his hands on Akaashi's skin, he could feel the throbbing heat from the pain inflicted the previous night. Akaashi's hands held down on Bokuto's shoulders and he did his best not to fidget. The more Bokuto's hands squeezed him, the more both red cheeks hurt.

Tonight would be no different.

His number was twenty.

Akaashi has been dreading those twenty spanks the entire night. Now he had no choice but to endure them. Bokuto would not let him go.

Bokuto's hands began to grab on tightly to Akaashi's ass, feeling the soft skin that was reddened with hand prints. Akaashi told himself that he didn't like the pain he was feeling, that it was too much for him, that the pain wasn't pleasurable, but he couldn't keep up with that lie for long. Bokuto's hands would still fondle him, and the pain from yesterday would still linger as if Bokuto had just hit him then and there. The very thought of it made Akaashi shiver. He wouldn't last long tonight, he knew.

Twenty spanks. 

It doesn't seem like much, but Bokuto is never gentle. He makes Akaashi take the hits; there are times when he tries to be softer but he can't help it when Akaashi is moaning over his lap.

Akaashi could see the lube on the couch besides Bokuto's thigh. He thought that maybe Bokuto wouldn't tease him for long and they would actually have sex tonight. Then again, it would always be surprises with Bokuto, Akaashi can never tell what he wants and doesn't want. 

Akaashi kept lifted his hands to Bokuto's grey and white hair that was dripping wet from the rain. Usually when his hair is down, it covers his forehead, but Akaashi kept his back just so he could see Bokuto's golden colored eyes. Bokuto had his hands at Akaashi's ass still, gripping hard at his thick skin. It was as if Bokuto could feel the pain that Akaashi felt, but it just made him smile. 

Finally, he didn't have enough patience to keep Akaashi standing in front of him. He brought Akaashi down over his lap, and already he was pulling down Akaashi's shorts to expose his red ass. The hand prints weren't as distinct since there was so many of them; the marks ended up being red blotches on Akaashi's skin. Bokuto would usually have to keep Akaashi down, but today Akaashi remained calmer. As Bokuto moved his hand in his hair, he could tell that Akaashi would be fine tonight. 

"Don't forget to count, Keiji." Bokuto said when he lifted his hand off Akaashi's ass. 

Already Akaashi was biting his lip because he knew what came next. And he had to count every time Bokuto spanked him. His fingers were shaking as he waited for the first spank. The first ones are always the hardest but after that, it gets a little easier. At least after the first one, Akaashi knows that there's more coming right after. Akaashi closed his eyes while the stinging pain on his ass got worse. 

His body already knows what's coming next.

Bokuto's hand came down on Akaashi's ass, adding to the intense heat that was already there when the palm of his hand smacks his skin. Akaashi's teeth bit down harder on his lip as his fingers tighten to fists; he begins to shake but he remembers that he has to count before the pain settles.

"One," he breathed heavily and released the grip of his fingers.

The hand that was in Akaashi's messy, wet, hair rubbed lightly. 

However, the other hand was not that gentle. Again, Bokuto spanks Akaashi at the same place, causing the stinging pain that Akaashi feels to worsen. 

Still, Akaashi has to count. 

"T-two," he mumbled when his hips shook.

It won't be long before he goes numb.

When Bokuto spanks him again, Akaashi mutters out, "Three," and tries his hardest to keep his hips from moving. 

Bokuto continued to hit his ass, now using his entire hand to inflict the pain. He'd rub Akaashi's skin to help with the pain but he would hit him again so Akaashi doesn't forget what it feels like.

By the seventh spank, Akaashi's body begins to get hotter. He couldn't hide his erection that was rubbing on Bokuto's thighs. By the twelfth spank, Akaashi is begging Bokuto to do more than just spank him. He deserved it, doesn't he? He's been counting like he's supposed to, and he'd keep counting if Bokuto did anything else.

Akaashi's ass is bright red and throbbing from each hit. His skin swells with pain every time Bokuto hits him. Akaashi's fingers claw at the couch when he can no longer take it. Bokuto is never kind enough to show him mercy. He knew that Bokuto was looking down at his bright red ass, seeing the hand prints that were just now inflicted. 

He has eight more to go.

Akaashi breathed deeply as he rested his head on his arms. Bokuto's hand leaves his hair for just a moment, and Akaashi can longer feel his other hand on his skin. He is left laying on Bokuto's lap, shaking and cringing from the pain on both his ass cheeks. His breath is just as shaky as his body. There's still eight more, but he wondered why Bokuto suddenly stopped spanking him. 

Then he feels cold liquid spilling between his ass. He tenses up but enjoys the sensation of the cold lube on his bright hot ass. Akaashi had to hold back his moan just so he wouldn't give himself away. He bites his fingers as Bokuto continues to squeeze the thick lube out of its bottle. It was a lot for him to use. Were they going to have sex now? Akaashi didn't ask. His voice was caught in his throat, and all the pain made him unable to say more than just a number.

He still has to count.

Bokuto's fingers rubbed the thick lube over Akaashi's skin, teasing around his hole and making him wait to be fingered. Again, Bokuto's other hand hit one of the red cheeks at Akaashi's backside, making Akaashi cover his mouth so he wouldn't yelp.

"...Thirteen," he said and gasped when Bokuto moved two fingers inside him.

Akaashi's body tensed even more while Bokuto let his fingers go as deep as they could. When he was reaching further, Akaashi let out a quiet squeal as his body lifted up on Bokuto's lap; his eyes opened wide and both hands pressed down on the couch as Bokuto kept his fingers deep inside him. 

Seven more spanks to go.

Akaashi covered his mouth again and waited for Bokuto to continue spanking him but that didn't come first. Bokuto's fingers were slow to move inside him, keeping a steady rhythm together. Akaashi's hips would move back into Bokuto's hands, wanting him to move his fingers faster. Even then, Akaashi kept his mouth covered to conceal the quiet moans that were rising from his lips. The heat on his skin was what added to the pleasure he felt inside him.

Before he noticed, Bokuto's other hand hit down on his ass again, making him jolt over Bokuto's lap and let out an unexpected moan.

His body was shaking, throbbing, twitching, everything. He couldn't take it.

But still he managed to uncover his face and open his mouth to speak. "Four...teen- Aah!" He let out an unexpected cry when Bokuto hit him again. He was afraid of letting his voice get too loud. 

"Keep counting, Keiji." Bokuto said when Akaashi didn't say anything.

Before he could forget, Akaashi moaned out the next number.

Bokuto began to thrust his fingers faster, finally scissoring and twisting them. Akaashi's hips would sway when Bokuto got too close to that spot he enjoyed so much. Akaashi didn't want to get too loud but Bokuto would make him. Bokuto enjoyed hearing Akaashi cry out, that's the only reason why he was doing this. When Bokuto's fingers got too deep again, Akaashi tensed and covered his mouth with both hands, his nails digging into his skin. 

Again, Bokuto hit his red ass, the stinging pain vibrating through his body. Akaashi wanted to keep his mouth covered but if Bokuto couldn't hear him, it would be as if he didn't say anything at all. He released his mouth to say the next number and moaned uncontrollably while Bokuto fingered him deeply. 

"...Mmn-ah!- Bokuto-san," Akaashi was about to start begging. "P-please! I c-can't take any...more." he breathed heavily and covered his mouth again when he thought he was moaning too loud.

Bokuto smile and rubbed Akaashi's hair lightly. "You have four more." he said dearly to him, wanting Akaashi to keep taking the hits. 

His ass couldn't get any redder. For only a slight moment, the pain would numb, then Bokuto would hit him again, and the pain would return. 

Akaashi jolted when Bokuto's hand hit his ass, then grabbed hard on to his throbbing skin. That was another spank, but Akaashi could barely talk. His moans were getting louder despite desperately wanting to hold them in. It was much harder than it looked. And Bokuto's hits were just as strong as Akaashi's urge to keep in his voice. 

Three more.

With the way that Bokuto was fingering Akaashi, there was no way he was going to last. Akaashi's cock was already dripping cum on to Bokuto's skin. Every time his hips moved, the underside of his cock would rub against Bokuto's thigh and made it harder for Akaashi to control himself. There were times where he would purposely sway his hips just to feel Bokuto's skin. Of course, Bokuto knew that Akaashi was trying to get off and he was deciding to help.

The fingers inside Akaashi moved faster. Bokuto was not much for keeping patience for a long period of time. He wanted to make Akaashi trembled over his lap until he came. Bokuto didn't have to try that hard since Akaashi was already close, but he kept diving his fingers inside Akaashi's ass just to get him there. 

Akaashi could hear the wet sounds of Bokuto's fingers inside him. It wasn't long till he heard the loud smack of skin on skin contact. His sudden cry was strained and he had to find the strength to count again. 

"E-eighteen!" Akaashi struggled.

He closed his eyes tightly and moved his hands down on the couch. Bokuto didn't slow down. Now he could barely hold it. He was so close. Only two more spanks. His ass was numb again but he could feel the pain. Bokuto was never gentle. Akaashi had the marks to prove it.

When Bokuto hit his ass again, Akaashi was able to cry out the next number before the light headed sensation kicked in. Bokuto no longer kept a steady rhythm with his fingers. Akaashi's hips tried to follow but couldn't. He struggled and tried to hide his voice, though at this point he wasn't successful. When he opened his eyes, he could barely see, only black spots and stars remained in his vision. When Bokuto heard his strained moans, he didn't try to slow down or stop so Akaashi could breathe. 

Just one more spank.

Akaashi's fingers clawed at the couch as he reached his intense climax. Bokuto kept thrusting his fingers inside him, desperately wanting to add another finger because he thought Akaashi could handle it. At the moment though, Akaashi was just about gone. He struggled to breathe as he let out a long strained cry while his body tensed again, his muscles beginning to spasm; his eyes began to roll back while his vision blackened, and when he gasped, he couldn't fill his lungs with air. 

Bokuto gave him another hit to his ass, and the pain mixed with the intense bliss that Akaashi felt. 

It was too much.

Akaashi's thick cum leaked over Bokuto's thighs and rubbed over his stomach where his shirt didn't cover. His hips continued to roll while Bokuto moved his fingers at a quick pace.

It took Akaashi a moment to come down from his wild high. He closed his eyes by the time he could see again and he breathed heavily, desperate to catch his breath. His body laid limp over Bokuto's lap, twitching and shaking uncontrollably.

"What number is that, Keiji?" Bokuto asked lowly because Akaashi has yet to say the last number. 

He couldn't say it. Akaashi couldn't find his voice any longer. He kept his head down on his arms and breathed as deeply as he could. In the back of his mind, he was begging and pleading for Bokuto to show him just a little mercy for the night. 

Bokuto let his hand rub in Akaashi's hair lightly. "Looks like we're going to have to start over." he told Akaashi just because he didn't finish counting.

If Akaashi couldn't finish, then he'd have to keep enduring the hits until he can. 

It was going to be a long night for Akaashi.

__________

It was raining hard the next evening. The Fukurōdani gym held both teams again, and practice was going to be just as long as the night before. It was more fun to play against each other and show off. None of the players were getting tired of each other, they were mostly tired of their captains going at it with their trash talking than with their plays. Although it was just for fun, everyone was getting into it. Since it continued to rain, everyone planned to stay late. 

Akaashi hasn't sat down the entire day. He was careful and tried to not lean on any walls or place himself down anywhere even if he desperately wanted to. He was quieter than usual today, but he wasn't bitter. He was trying to be careful.

It was finally their first break after an hour of the match. Some of the players were still tired from yesterday. Akaashi stood on the court, his legs shaking and his feet aching but he didn't try to sit down once. 

He heard his name shouted from across the court. There was only one person that would exaggerate the pronunciation of his name. When Akaashi turned, Bokuto was standing in front of him. There was a large smile on his face and he waited for Akaashi to say something. 

"You're doing fine today." Akaashi told him.

That was all the praise he actually needed.

"Ah! You're so kind to me!" Bokuto was just about to grab on to Akaashi but he stopped when Kuroo came by and moved his arm around him. 

Akaashi was tempted to move away. He desperately had to tell someone what they were doing wrong. No, he really had to make note of what Bokuto was doing wrong but he bit his tongue. It was a good thing that Kuroo came before Bokuto could grab on to him. Akaashi would have fled just because he didn't know what Bokuto would have done to him. 

"Hey, Bo?" Kuroo had a smug grin on his face. "How many times did you actually foul in the first set?" he asked.

"Five times." Akaashi answered instead. "And I'm including the bad spike that everyone clearly saw pass the line." he continued plainly.

Kuroo laughed loudly as he jostled Bokuto around before running away to get Kenma's attention. Bokuto actually wasn't getting into any of his moody phases. In fact, he was still smiling as he turned to look at Akaashi again.

The smile didn't faze Akaashi. He knew what he did. 

Bokuto smiled dearly at him and said, "That's one, Keiji," starting the new set of spanks Akaashi would receive later tonight.


End file.
